Game Start
by Amerika Knight
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't a hacker, thief, or hitman. He just a regular gamer, tired of the world he sees as a "terrible game". Too bad the Vongola have never been good at games. AU Tsuna, and out of the loop Vongola/mafia.


**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Summary**: Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't a hacker, thief, or hitman. He just a regular gamer, tired of the world he sees as a "terrible game". Too the Vongola have never been good at games. AU Tsuna, and out of the loop Vongola/mafia.

**Warnings**: OOCs, canon events twisted, games, gamer logic/terms.

* * *

**Prologue: Game Start**

* * *

On a dusty desert deep within the Battle City server, a legendary fight started.

With wings the color of blood and dressed in a black cloak a single character tore through the people surrounding him. Attacks swarmed his sight, and slid past him as swordsmen, archers, assassins, and mages moved, using every power and trick at their disposal.

His long black cape with its simmering flame design, blurred as small drops of blood glittered, macabre in its elegance. It was the only thing many players saw as their character was killed. His sped from left to right backtracking almost randomly as his kill rate climbed higher and higher. His sword was a blur in motion, the only thing left behind him, was the small blue sparks that marked the passing of a player.

Other players switched from magic to offensive melee, trying to guard against the onslaught, but they saw how worthless it was to attack or defend, the end result was the same even with all the odds stacked against the lone player.

"Get him!"

Slash.

"Ahhhh—!"

Another player dissolved into dust, respawning far, far away. Much too far for anyone, mage, or otherwise to die and return in time to make any difference.

"Quickly! Move into position!" Another random player yelled calling to the crowd of people as some moved forward to try and block him off, while others froze in place unable to move past their fear. With seventy percent realism, getting killed in-game hurt to a large degree in the real world, where fear set in.

Out of the corner of his eye, the lone swordsman saw a group of spellcasters chanting in chorus. No doubt they were trying to charge up a Level Three or higher Limit Break.

If he let them…

The swordsman zigzagged across the field drawing his sword in elegant arc and releasing his own Limit Break, cutting through the spellcasters as well as the people directly behind them. Most of the people were killed on impact but a few had high enough Health Points to survive it…barely. The few that were still alive were crippled on the floor, defenseless and magicless. When a higher Limit Break was interrupted, the player experienced a painful sensation to their nerves, reminiscent to a hard strike to the spine.

A sharp hit with his small rapier was enough to destroy them and continue on decimating the mob of players.

"Aim for his feet! He's too fast!" Another yelled, but there was a slight difference between him and the other players.

Likely, this person was a group leader, or something or other but his words held meaning for the rest of the fighters. Beneath his dark cloak, a smile born of excitement appeared as he reached into the fold of his cloak for his second sword slashing through the closest people.

They dissolved into sparks.

Their screams of pain ringing throughout the land with no one but himself to hear it as he sheathed his weapons, and walked to the sole cliff in the desert field.

Alone but gratified.

He raised his hand as a floating screen appeared before him.

' You have won!'

He smiled.

Where once there was thousands, there was nothing.

Nothing, but one person staring at the sky, a deep dark cloak flowing in the wind.

**xxOOOOxx**

Tsuna stretched as he rubbed his shoulders gently, muscles fatiguing from playing for hours on end. His hair was stiff and fluffier then normal making his slightly feminine appearance even more so. His clothes, which were little more than a long dark blue shirt and simple black pajama bottoms, had several stains on them, from spilling various drinks and food.

In front of him, eight screens filled one wall, a series of different numbers, and status showing, but all from different games, each of them completed. On his right there was a small table covered in trash and empty plates, utensils were all contained in one glass cup while to the left of it there was another container of unused chopsticks still wrapped in plastic. The trash sat their ignored, and cluttered even though there was a trash can a few feet from it by the door.

It had been five days since he'd started, and four sleepless nights but it was worth it.

Finally after so long, he had finished. He let his head fall to the back of his chair.

At last, he had completed his gaming collection.

Now he could finally rest—

"Tsu-kun?" His mother's voice yelled breaking through his thoughts. "Breakfast is ready!"

Tsuna sighed, rubbing his eyes as he turned to the door.

For all that he had mastered the world of games; he was a novice at the real world. His weak communication skills, and lack of social skills didn't help him interact with the people who inhabited that place known as "reality". There were no set rules anywhere, and people marched to their own beat, hurting others with out a care. There was no set goal, and no enemy to crush. There was simply "society" and its unpredicable pain.

"This world is a terrible game." He muttered standing and leaving his room.

Behind him, all of the screens held one rank.

Number One.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Something that entered my mind, and refused to leave. Hopefully someone can enjoy it, even a little. For now, I'll finished typing rest of my fanfictions... and hope the pitch forks don't come out.

If the grammar's terrible feel free to roast it.


End file.
